Being Sherlock Holmes
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Sherlock has been "dead" and returns to find his girlfriend had a baby…and it's his! How will Sherlock deal with parenthood, the plans to propose to his girlfriend, a threat from his favorite arch enemy, his girlfriend Emelia's two brothers Sam and Dean and a few cases in between?


You know that moment when you finally get to hold your baby in your arms and you turn to your partner and tell him "he looks just like you"? Yes..I wish I had that. As I cradled my newborn child in my arms I felt a pang on pain in my chest, as my heart finally crumbled. John sat beside me, looking at the newborn as tears streamed down my cheeks. I had been like this for an hour. Just..staring. John cleared his throat and finally spoke, saying "he'd be so proud of you, Emilia".

"I just want him back" I said, cradling my newborn and beginning to sob. Sherlock and John had been all I had. When Sherlock died I found out I was pregnant. We had been together for almost a year. 11 months, to be precise. John reached over and hugged me "I'm sorry, Emelia..when are your brother's going to be here?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice, too.

"God only knows. They're always busy!" I said, still crying and stroking little William's cheek. William Johnathan was his name. I liked to think of him as a 'Holmes' but considering me and Sherlock were never married, he was a Winchester.

"I'm always here for you. Mary too, don't ever forget it" he smiled, kissing my forehead. Mary came in just then, and squealed when she seen the bundle in my arms.

"OH MY! ISN'T HE THE SWEETEST THING!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and begged me to hold him.

I smiled slightly "that's no problem" and handed him over to her. She gave him a quick snuggle before handing him back to me.

"I need to use the bathroom" John told us, then left. Mary turned to me and smiled.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked me, rubbing my arm.

"I don't know how I feel to be honest. My vagina is sore and I miss him" I sighed, looking at William.

"I'm sorry, hunny" she said, continuing to rub my arm.

"Not your fault, sweetie. I'm just glad I have you and John with me. I'm glad he met you, Mary. You're the one for him I can tell".

"Ah that's very sweet of you" she grinned "I hope so". I just nodded in response. I knew this day would come. The day I would have William and have to deal with the pain of raising him. I wondered would he turn out like Sherlock..or me? Would he have a streak of consulting detective and sociopath in him? A part of me wanted a little Sherlock around..but the other part just wanted William to be another me. You know, blonde hair, brown eyes. A positive outlook on life, full of love. John returned then, and smiled brightly at me. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't understand why all of a sudden he seemed so happy. I sure as hell wasn't.

"Emelia..I have wonderful news for you!" he exclaimed, still standing at the door. I raised the other eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Was Sherlock miraculously back from the dead? Cause that's the only good news I wanted to hear..unless..

"Hello Ems" I heard a voice say. My eyes widened. Dean. DEAN AND SAM WERE HERE!

I let out a small squeal of excitement as my twin and older brother stepped into the room.  
"Sam? Dean?" I exclaimed. I tried to get up out of the bed but Mary held me down.

"No not a good idea sweetie" she warned. Sam and Dean came over and I each gave them a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said, crying a little. I smelt their scent, and it made me really upset. I missed them and dad.  
"We missed you too, Ems" said Sam, kissing my forehead.

"What have you boys been up to? I haven't seen you guys in two years" I said, wiping my teary eyes.  
"Ah just work" said Dean, patting Sam's shoulder. I didn't bother asking what work they had been doing, I wasn't about to invade on their lives immediately. A nurse came in just then, and examined me and William.

"Who's this little fella?" asked Dean, tickling his belly. His eyes just widened, as he was not used to the feeling.

"This is William Johnathan Winchester" I giggled. Dean looked at me in surprise.

"Where's daddy? Running late?" he asked, standing up and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Dead" I replied, stiffly. Dean's eyes trailed from the newborn to me, showing sympathy.

"If you don't mind me asking..how?" asked Sam, kissing my cheek and kneeling down to my height.

"Suicide" I replied "God damn suicide. The selfish prick". John coughed and everyone looked at him.

"She's still extremely touchy on the subject, especially today..so if you could-" Dean stopped him mid word.

"Who the hell are you again?".

"I'm John Watson. I am Emelia's friend..the one who's been here for her for all of her pregnancy" John replied sternly.

"Okay guys stop it" snapped Mary, turning and looking at me "I'm sorry sweetie but John and I must go. I hope you get released today and sweetie if you need ANYTHING, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me".

I nodded in response, kissing her cheek. They left quietly, and left Dean, Sam and I in silence. After a few minutes, William started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dean, trying to tickle him, but it made him scream more.

"Hungry" I told him, trying to hint for him to turn around for a moment.

"Ahh" was his reply.

"Dean" chuckled Sam.

"What?" he asked, confused. He looked back at me and I pointed to my breasts, then William. His eyes widened and he stood up awkwardly, and turned to look out the window. Damn I missed those two.

About an hour later, an Nurse and the doctor came in to examine myself and William. They told me after the examination I was free to go. I took Dean and Sam to my apartment, which was now William's home too. I showed them around, and they thought the nursery was pretty good. I worked hard on it with John and Mary..so I damn hoped so. After showing them around, I gave William to Sam and let them mess around with William for a while, trying to make him laugh even though he couldn't yet. I just wanted him to know them..they were going back home in two weeks. I wanted to make sure I had the best two weeks with them. I made them tea, and soon enough it was time for William to sleep. I took him off Sam and brought him into the bedroom. I had bought this toy..one that plays a lullaby so I turned it on and left him there peacefully. I switched on the baby monitor and let out a sleepy yawn.  
"Want us to leave? Our hotel is only down the road we can come back if you need us" Sam told me. I nodded.

"You look tired sis. Make sure to get some rest" said Dean, kissing my forehead. Sam done the same and I let them out. As soon as the door closed the room filled with an eerie silence. I felt like I was still pregnant and alone. I cursed under my breath and made my way to my bedroom. I'll admit..I cried myself to sleep that night..but I managed to be a single parent for fifteen more months when suddenly...


End file.
